Demons and Shadows
by Animeluver4evertimes2
Summary: Due to a case of dumb luck, Kengo has won a trip for four to London! And the person behind the contest is none other then Ciel Phantomhive! But nothing is as it seems as they venture further into the shadows and face their toughest enemy yet... R&R!
1. Encounters and Suspicions

Animeluver4evertimes2: Hello everyone, and welcome to my new fanfic! I was feeling like writing either a Kuroshitsuji fanfic or a Monochrome Factor fanfic. So, I thought, Hey, why not do both? So, here it is! My lovely crossover! I hope all of you enjoy it! Please rate and review, and no flamers please! So, here we go!

Chapter 1: Encounters and Suspicions

"AKIRA!", came a young, exuberant yell as Kengo slammed the door to Master's bar open, and then proceeded to skip over to the group.

"What is it, mutt?", Akira replied, annoyance shoving it way out of his mouth. Aya slapped the back of Akira's head, clearly fed up with Akira being so rude to Kengo.

"What is it, Kengo?", she asked, trying to make up for Akira's response.

"Well...", Kengo droled, then held up four tickets. "I entered this contest on a radio station, and guess what? I actually won! You are looking at four tickets to London! Plus, the hotel will be prepaid and everything!", Kengo explained brightly, proud of himself.

"And?", Akira responded, clearly not impressed.

"And what? Akira, you're so mean!", Kengo pouted.

"Akira-kun, lighten up for once. It sounds like fun.", Shirogane finally piped up, trying to hug Akira, who just moved over.

"Whatever.", he whispered, a slight blush appearing on his face.

"So it's settled then! We're all going to London!", Aya gushed happily.

Akira sighed, and said, "I guess there's no getting out of this."

Shirogane just giggled, and whispered in a voice only Akira could hear, "We're going to have LOTS of fun, ne, Akira-kun?"

"Who's paying for all of this, Kengo-kun"?, Master intervened while wiping the bar clean.

"Umm...", Kengo hummed, then looked at the tickets. "It says "Payed for by the Phantomhive Company" on here.", Kengo stated, then looked up. "Who's that?"

"You don't know who the Phantomhives are? They are the most successful toy and candy producers in the world!", Aya nearly shrieked

Kengo had no prior warning to Aya's shriek, and thus was now half deaf. He put his hands over his ears, and whined, "You didn't have to shout!" Then the morning proceeded to continue with their normal bickering. Unlike someone thousands of miles away...

A black haired man opened a set of curtains, effectively letting in the sun's blazing rays and waking up his young master. "Bocchan, it's time to wake up.", the man stated, preparing the cup of early morning tea his young master craved for every morning.

"Five more minutes.", a voice commanded from the bed, then flipped over, trying to ignore his butler.

The black-cladded butler smirked, and whispered in his master's ear, "Was I a bit too rough last night?"

That got Ciel's attention. He quickly sat up and glared at his butler with a mad blush on his face. "Don't flatter yourself, Sebastian. Just give me my tea.", Ciel replied in a monotone before getting off the bed.

"Yes, my Lord.", Sebastian responded and went to give his master his tea.

Ciel sniffed the air, and he muttered, "Black tea. One of my favorites. Is something the matter?"

Sebastian handed the Black Tea to his young master, then proceeded to dress him. "Now, what would make you say that, bocchan?", he asked after slipping his pajamas off and then promptly putting on an emerald green jacket-like shirt in its place.

"It's rare when you make me one of my favorite teas in the morning.", Ciel analyzed, then gave a look at his butler.

Sebastian chuckled, and reciprocated in a sly tone, "Well...The results from the contest came in."

Ciel's eyes grew wide, and he turned his head towards Sebastian's. "What contest?", Ciel pushed through gritted teeth just as Sebastian pulled up the matching shorts.

"Without our consent, someone issued a contest, and a young man from Japan has won. By the name of Kengo Asamura.", Sebastian continued on as if his young master hadn't spoken.

"Do you have ANY idea who could have done this, Sebastian?", Ciel spat back, his usual mask broken down to reveal raw anger. How DARE someone use the name of the Phantomhive company without his consent!

"No, Bocchan. But, I could find out, if the order was given.", Sebastian grinned as he tied Ciel's ribbon around his neck.

"This is an order! Find the person responsible! And you may get a reward.", Ciel added in quickly

Sebastian bowed, and simply replied, "Then with that as motivation, I will take my leave. I shall be back in time to make preparations for your afternoon snack." Ciel felt something soft press against his lips, and in the time it took him to blink, Sebastian was gone.

"Damned demon.", he grumbled as that pink tint made it back onto his face. Little did he know that he would get into more trouble then he ever expected...

In another part of London, a certain red haired Shinigami was skipping about, happy that it was one of his many rare days off.

"Maybe I'll go give Sebas-chan a surprise visit!", Grell exclaimed happily as he quickened his pace. In doing so, he didn't notice the silhouette in front of him in the dark alleyway. He slammed into the being, and fell to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going next time! You could have scratched my beautiful face!", he screamed in anger before getting confused. He realized he hadn't run into any human. Instead, the being in front of him wasn't human at all.

It blended into the shadows perfectly, and was deformed to look like a what some people would call a monster. Grell felt its' intimidating aura, and sensed that it wanted to fight. He pulled out his recently reclaimed chainsaw, and assumed a defensive stance.

"I don't know what the hell you are, but if you want to fight, you've come to the right place.", Grell hissed seriously. The shadow being remained silent, and attacked first, clawing at Grell with its' sharp knife-like hand. Grell leaped into the air, and slashed at the enemy, before gasping before as his weapon sliced through the being like butter.

He backed away a step, apprehending the situation he was in. His death scythe had no effect on this creature, and if he didn't get out of there, Will would find Grell sushi in this alley.

He attempted to jump over the monster's head, but a slash to his stomach stopped him from escaping. He stopped in mid-air and fell to the floor, grasping his stomach as blood poured out of it.

"I hope I can make it out of here with my life.", he whimpered before donning his chainsaw with one hand and charging towards the beast. Though this wouldn't be the last of the encounters...

Animeluver4evertimes2: That's the end of Chapter 1! What do you all think? Please comment and review! Tell me on how I could do better for the next chapter! See ya!


	2. Meetings and Revelations

Animeluver4evertimes2: Hello once again, faithful readers! For those of you who have read the first chapter and have bothered to read the second one, thank you for that! XD And, I hope to get some reviews again! Hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Monochrome Factor or Kuroshitsuji! Their respectful owners do! If I did, man, would things change...

Chapter 2: Meetings and Revelations

"And that's why we don't let Akira hit Shirogane in public.", Aya scolded as they rode the bus to the hotel. Akira was downright pissed at the moment because of what had just happened on the plane ride to London.

"_Ok passengers. We are now arriving in London, and are about to land. Please fasten your seat belts if not already fastened. We will update you in five minutes. Have a nice wait.", a young female attendant said through some speakers. _

"_Finally.", Akira grumbled to himself angrily Kengo and Aya hadn't shut up since the plane ride had began, making remarks about the scenery and talking about what they were going to do once they got to London. _

_It annoyed the hell out of him. And don't even get him started about Shirogane... He had slept on his shoulder and lap, not to mention hug him several times, and even tried to kiss him! _

_But, in truth, he really didn't mind any of those things. He actually kinda sorta wanted them, and that confused him. So, he did the only thing he knew to do: get pissed at the person. _

_He had tried to contain his yells throughout the whole of the trip, but, just before the plane landed, Akira snapped when Shirogane blew in his ear. _

_He stood up abruptly, grabbed one of his suitcases, and tried to hit the gray-haired shadow with it. He smiled when it connected with something solid and he heard the moan of pain emit from Shirogane's mouth. _

"_That hurt, Akira-kun!", he whined and clutched his jaw. "I know. That was the plan.", Akira replied curtly. Something poked his back, and he turned around to find Aya with an embarrassed expression on her face. _

"_Akira, sit down! You're attracting attention to yourself.", she whispered, eyes darting from side to side. _

_Akira blushed, and sat down. You see, to him and his two other companions, Akira was hitting someone. To everyone else on the airplane, they saw a young boy hitting and talking to thin air. _

"_Please remain in your seats until we have landed safely. Thank you from your pilots.", the same woman attendant was heard from the speakers, which made Akira all the more embarrassed. _

_God, he was going to kill Shirogane when they got to the hotel. _

And that is exactly the reason why Akira had his arms crossed the entire buss ride, Shirogane's cheek was swollen, and Aya and Kengo were plain ignoring the two. They both knew that they lovely "couple" needed their alone time.

"Next stop, The Grange London Hotel.", the bus driver announced to the people on his bus.

"That's our stop!", Kengo pointed out exuberantly while Aya giggled excitedly. Though their mood wouldn't last for long as they were about to encounter the most hardest obstacle they have ever faced...

Ciel was sorting through his paperwork when he heard a knock on his study's door. He sighed as he put down his paperwork, and responded with a "Come in." In rolled a cart piled high with sweets and tea to accompany them, Sebastian pushing said cart.

He poured the tea, and stated, "Today's afternoon snack is a Dark Chocolate cake with a Caramel glaze.", as he placed the plate on Ciel's desk. He shot his master a smile as Ciel sipped at his tea, savoring the taste before closing his eyes.

"Well, Sebastian. Have you completed your given task?", the young earl asked, masking a tone of exasperation. Sebastian's smile was wiped off into what was a look of annoyance.

"Well, bocchan. My answer to that would be a little complicated, and would take time to explain.", he replied.

Ciel sighed, and much to his chagrin, retorted, "I've got time."

The demon sighed, and began to spin his tale. "Well, my trail led me on a wild goose chase all over London, until my final destination was at the Undertaker's. I then interrogated him, paying his price to get the full story out of him. Apparently, the Shinigami were behind the fiasco"

"But why?", Ciel interrupted, furious at the damned Shinigami. "If you will let me finish, Bocchan. As I was saying.", Sebastian continued, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in.", Ciel ordered.

Finnian's head popped into view, and he announced, "There is someone at the door to see Sebastian-san.", before leaving quickly.

The two exchanged a quick look before running towards the door. What was waiting for them didn't amuse the pair.

"Grell Sutcliff. What in hell are you doing here at my abode?", Ciel inquired, ready to throw the Shinigami out. He was shocked to say the least when he saw Grell limping towards them, leaving a trail of blood in his wake.

"Sebas-chan. Help me, please...", the injured Death God pleaded before dropping to the ground.

Sebastian looked towards his young master, waiting for an order. Ciel turned away from the scene and began walking away, saying, "Help him up, Sebastian. Bandage his wounds. We'll interrogate him when he awakes."

"Yes, my Lord.", Sebastian acknowledged before heaving the unconscious Grell over his shoulder They were both almost out of the room before another knock was heard at the door...

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we're about to meet Ciel Phantomhive, one of the most successful persons in the world!", Aya yelled in Akira's ear, receiving a groan of ignorance in return.

"Akira, at least **TRY** to act excited!", Kengo advised, pointing at his smile. If looks could kill, Kengo would have been mutilated, then ripped limb from limb at the look he was receiving. Kengo shivered in fear as he turned around and waited for the door to open.

And then it hit Shirogane suddenly. He took in a quick breath, which got everyone's attention.

"What is it, Shirogane?", Akira asked, an underlying tone of worry lacing his voice.

"I feel such an immense presence behind that door.", he whispered, almost sounding afraid. They all braced themselves, keeping their weapons close at hand in case it was a Kokuchi attack. But instead, what appeared before them was a butler clad in black.

"May I ask why it is you are here?", the butler asked the group, giving a look of suspicion.

"I'm Kengo Asamura, the contest winner! And we're here-"

"To see me", Ciel quickly interjected, stepping in front of Sebastian. "Ciel Phantomhive.", he introduced himself, shaking everyone's hand, including Shirogane's, which left a bemused expression on everyone's faces.

"You can see me?", Shirogane asked, pointing to himself.

"Naturally.", Ciel retorted, confusion seeping onto his face. "Why do you ask?", he continued.

"Because he's here because of us.", a voice hissed in the background. They all turned their attention to bleeding Shinigami, trying to stand up.

"Oh my god! He's injured! Someone get him to the hospital!", Aya screamed fearfully, rushing towards Grell.

Shirogane stopped Aya in her tracks and took a step forward towards the red clad God of Death.

"What do you mean?", he pushed the question through his pink lips, doing the only logical thing to do.

"We need your help. Everyone is in danger.", Grell stated before falling to the floor, only to be caught be Akira.

"In danger of what? Who are you people?", Ciel whispered.

Shirogane spoke up, and replied with a smile, "My name is Shirogane. And, I'm a Shadow Being."

Animeluver4evertimes2: That's it for this chapter! Hope all of you have enjoyed, and I hope you all stay tuned in! Please leave reviews and comments. NO flames!


	3. Developing and and Surprises

Animeluver4evertimes2:Welcome once again to my fabulous fanfic! I didn't know how to start this chapter, and I usually just wing it, so, enjoy! Please rate and review! No flamers!

Disclaimer:I do not own Monochrome Factor or Kuroshitsuji! Their respectful owners do! If I did, man, would things change...

Chapter 3: Developing and and Surprises

Ciel paused, then repeated, "A... shadow being? Of what nonsense do you speak of?" The young earl put his gaze on his butler before asking, "Do you know what they're talking about, Sebastian?"

Sebastian tensed a bit before responding, "Well, bocchan. As a demon, I have heard but a few things about them. But, what I do know is that they cannot survive long in our world, and they are powerful creatures that become one with the shadows. Though, even

I am not sure if these facts are true. It's just mindless gossip my ears have picked up."

The duo placed their eyes back on Shirogane, waiting to hear an explanation.

"Sebastian, was it?", Shirogane asked before continuing, "What you said is correct. You see, there is a border between light and dark. Right now, that border is crumbling, and the four you see here are the ones trying to prevent it from doing so.", he explained vaguely.

"If the balance were to collapse, what would become of it?", Ciel asked, making a gesture with his hand.

"There would erupt a war between light and dark, and millions would die. I am of the royal line of the Shadow beings. I am one of the most powerful ones there are. I find it my duty to do this one task.", the gray-haired man shot back with just a tad tone of sadness.

"It's mine too, ya know!", a voice yelled from behind them. They turned to find Akira standing there, his hands on his hips. "I hate it when you take everything onto your shoulders! I'm by your side no matter what! I don't have any other options, because you forgot to include the fact that I'm of the royal line of the Reis! Why does it always have to be about you?", his voice cracked as he fell to knees and sobs racked his form.

Everyone gasped to see Akira's hard shell cracked at last.

Shirogane walked over to his beloved, and crouched down to be face to face with him. "Akira.", Shirogane called out, and lifted the others face to make Akira look at him. "I'm sorry. I don't want to see you like this. Please forgive me.", he pleaded as he kissed Akira's tears away.

The others watched this scene of intimacy with awe-struck faces, waiting to see what came next.

The tears slowed down, and Shirogane pulled back.

Then something happened nobody ever expected to happen. Akira grabbed a hold of Shirogane's collar, and he pulled him back to connect his lips with the Shin's.

Everyone's eyes became wide, including Shirogane's. But, he soon recovered, and started moving his lips with Akira's.

Akira became bold, and bit Shirogane's bottom lip, wanting access to the others mouth. The gray-haired male allowed it, and soon, the pair's tongues were engaged in a war of passion, dominance, and lust.

Aya and Kengo watched with blushes on their faces, while Sebastian simply looked away, trying to be polite. Ciel however watched as a hotness soon gathered below his waist. He was getting hard from watching this level of intimacy.

The demon soon noticed, and a smirk appeared on his face. Ciel felt an arm snake around his waist, and he gave a yelp as he was pulled in closer to Sebastian.

"Would you like me to fix that, bocchan?", he blew in Ciel's ear seductively, causing the younger one to let out a small moan. That pleased the butler.

And as he picked up his young master bridal-style, alas, another knock came from the door. He growled as he put Ciel down, earning a moan of disappointment from the young earl.

Akira and Shirogane quickly separated, and tried to appear presentable as their two friends tried to maintain their composure.

Sebastian opened the door, and asked the man standing outside, "May I be of assistance?" The stranger asked hurriedly, 'Is the Earl of Phantomhive in?"

"What may your business be with him?", the butler replied, masking annoyance.

"I bring an urgent message.", he paused, then continued, "Queen Elizabeth has been killed by mysterious monsters!"

Ciel's one lone eye widened, and he ran to the door. He slammed it open, and with a face of disbelief of his face, uttered, "What?"

The man repeated with a deep sadness in his voice, "Queen Elizabeth is dead!" And at those words, Ciel fainted, all trails of lust gone and replaced with shock.

"The Kokuchi have stricken at last.", Shirogane announced, looking at everyone's faces one by one.

"But, who are controlling them this time?", Kengo asked aloud, to nobody specific.

"Not even we know.", interrupted a voice from the floor. Grell stood up, feeling better after receiving so much sleep. "That's one of the reasons why we have called you here."

"What's another?", Aya gasped out, becoming confused.

"We can't touch them even if we wanted to! It's really annoying!", he pouted, his regular attitude surfacing.

"And that's where I come in.", stated a voice from a corner of the room. A figure came out, and the four from Japan gasped as they recognized a familiar face.

Animeluver4evertimes2: And that's where we cut for now! Hope you liked it, and can't wait to see you again! Review, comment, and no flamers please!


End file.
